Destino milenario
by Aribeth Li
Summary: cinco guerreros con un mismo destino, secretos ocultos, tragedias familiares, oscuros enemigos y reencuentros despues de diez años...Mi primer fic asike sed bueeeenos y dejadme algun rewiu porfa (los sumarios no son lo mio)


N.A:HHOOOLLAAA, bueno como siempre decir que Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece (q más kisiera yo)y por desgracia Shaoran tampoco, solo decir que este es mi primer fic y q estoy muy ilusionada (si os gusta pienso seguir escribiendo aunque no duerma, palabra).Otra cosa esto lo hago por pura diversión y locura transitoria, ya sabéis cuando una se obsesiona con algo...

LOS HIJOS DE LA MÁGIA

**CAPITULO 1**

**Hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando la tierra aun era joven y los seres humanos empezaron a desentrañar el significado de la palabra magia, ya existía una raza de seres nacidos de la propia magia que no envejecían jamás, poseían poderes increíbles y una intuición sobrenatural.**

**Estos seres vivían en armonía con la naturaleza y con sus criaturas, pero, **

**no todos los miembros de esta raza estaban conformes con lo que tenían, pensaban que eran superiores a todos y a todo y decidieron llevar a cabo una conspiración contra los de su propia sangre.**

**Durante siglos esperaron en las sombras el momento adecuado.**

**Ese momento surgió hacia el 1800 a.C. cuando las grandes civilizaciones del momento pasaban por apuros, así Hiksos el líder de los conspiradores envió a sus agentes a cada una de estas.**

**En Egipto convenció al faraón para atacar a los Hijos de la Magia a cambio de oro para recuperar el antiguo esplendor del imperio**

**A los babilonios se les prometieron los materiales adecuados para crear su famosa torre la cual sería la causa de su desaparición.**

**A los Griegos estrategias en el campo de la guerra. A Hititas y persas se les prometieron armas para atacar Egipto.**

**así Hiksos ordenó el ataque contra su propio pueblo los Haderat (o Hijos de la Magia).Estos aunque en un numero mucho menor y atacaos por sorpresa eran unos fieros enemigos, a partir de ese momento se convirtieron en asesinos sin piedad luchando por su supervivencia. Muchos cayeron por ambas partes, los humanos les tenían pavor a los Haderat y estos estaban casi extintos esto les obligó a refugiarse y no volver a mostrar su poder ni dejarse ver por ningún humano. A su vez los humanos empezaron a volver a sus hogares contando historias sobre horribles criaturas despiadadas y sin remordimientos.**

**Pero de lo que nadie se dio cuenta con el revuelo de las batallas es de que los agentes de Hiksos desaparecieron con los objetos más preciados de cada nación: Especias del Nilo, la formula del Fuego Griego (pólvora), el libro sobre la construcción de la torre babilonia, y dos gemas mágicas incrustadas en armas hititas y persas.**

**El plan hubiera sido todo un éxito de no ser por Kadesh el joven príncipe egipcio que por casualidades de la vida cuando Hiksos propuso aquel trato a su padre se encontraba de misión diplomática con los hititas.**

**Kadesh decidió, al volver a su amado país, no perder de vista a Senret, el enviado de Hiksos. De este modo antes de que Senret robara las especias del Nilo Kadesh las reemplazó por otras similares pero que carecían del poder mágico de las autenticas.**

**Una vez con las autenticas especias en su poder Kadesh, avergonzado por la avaricia de su padre y la fácilmente que se habían dejado corromper los hombres partió en busca de los Haderat para entregarles las espacias y pedir perdón por las atrocidades llevadas acabo por los humanos.**

**Los encontró en una remota isla asiática y allí les contó todo lo que conocía acerca de la traición de Hiksos y de sus planes para convertirse en un avatar, los Hijos de la Magia que hasta ese momento no eran capaces de entender el por que del proceder humano se sintieron absolutamente desolados al comprender que habían quitado miles de vidas solo por el ansia de poder y la ambición de uno de los suyos sin contar con que estaban casi extintos, ellos que durante milenios habían mantenido el equilibrio y la neutralidad en el planeta.**

**Indignados y profundamente arrepentidos idearon un plan para detener a Hiksos.Cuando realizase el hechizo no se convertiría en un avatar completo pero seria mucho más poderoso de lo que ya era aunque al ser falso el último ingrediente quedaría sellado y dividido en cuatro partes hasta que alguien terminara el ritual.Hiksos furioso al verse encerrado indefinidamente juró volver y vengarse de Kadesh exterminando a los humanos y acabar con los restos de su otrora gran raza.Asi cada uno de los cuatro fragmento fue a para a los lugares más inaccesibles de las civilizaciones engañadas.**

**Pero, desgraciadamente Hiksos no estaba vencido ni mucho menos, simplemente dormiría hasta que alguno de sus discípulos encontrara los cuatro fragmentos y las especias del Nilo.Los Haderat conscientes de que pronto abandonarían este mundo decidieron hacer un pacto con Kadesh de modo que los errores cometidos por ambas partes se subsanasen.El acuerdo consistía en lo siguiente: **

**-Los Haderat como Hijos de la Magia que eran al morir su poder regresaría a la naturaleza, pero si esto sucedía no podrían detener a Hiksos en un futuro de modo que, sacrificaron los años de vida que les quedasen para crear las almas de cinco guerreros con el poder de todos los Haderat supervivientes, cada uno de ellos sería un auténtico hijo de la magia y sus almas tomarían la forma de animales mágicas, podrían controlar la naturaleza pero, deberían proteger el equilibrio del planeta, nacerían en el preciso momento en que Hiksos empezara a ser consciente.**

**-El papel de Kadesh sería el de instructor y guía del líder de los cinco guerreros y escogería a tres humanos representantes de las cualidades de su raza para ayudar a los guerreros a acabar con Hiksos.Kadesh permanecería inmortal y joven hasta que hubiera cumplido su misión pero era imprescindible que los guerreros madurasen y creyesen y descubriesen quienes eran por sus propios medios ya que sino no obtendrían la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a Hiksos por lo que Kadesh no podría revelarles su autentica identidad.**

**De los Haderat se dice que al acabar el hechizo de las cinco almas murieron, Aunque eso no se sabe con certeza.**

**Mientras esto sucedía los discípulos de Hiksos perpetuaron un culto a su líder para subsanar su error se infiltraron en el recién creado Concilio de Hechiceros y se dispersaron buscando los fragmentos y la espacia ya que no tenían ni la mas remota idea de donde podrían estar.**

**Con el tiempo este pacto se convirtió en profecía y después en leyenda en los tiempos actuales ya nadie recuerda una amenaza llamada Hiksos y el Concilio de Hechiceros nacido durante la guerra borró de la historia las batallas libradas y crearon una ley según la cual todos los Hijos de la Magia debían ser ejecutados por ser una amenaza contra los magos y hechiceros mortales.**

En la actualidad

Nueva Zelanda: Lugar indeterminado.

**_Hoy es un día como cualquier otro en mi vida, lleno de preguntas sin responder, vidas que salvar, en definitiva cosas por hacer y experiencias de las que aprende.Eso es algo que siempre me dice mi maestro:"de todo y de todos se pude aprender algo, escucha y pon atención a todo lo que hay a tu alrededor pues quizás encuentres tus respuestas en el momento más inesperado"._**

****

**_Supongo que alguna vez os habréis hecho preguntas tales como porque estáis aquí o de donde venís realmente?,incluso puede que para aquellos más curiosos os interesen los misterios de la vida como es mi caso .Bien si estáis realmente interesados os contare mi vida desde donde es realmente interesante.Empezaremos por mi nombre, yo soy Shaoran Li y esta es mi historia._**

****

**_Todo comenzó (aunque yo no lo supiera)cuando tenia aproximadamente cinco años, era un niño bastante travieso lo reconozco, me gustaba subir a los árboles, hacer enfadar a Marius mi padrino, desobedecer a mis instructores (salvo a Wei y por supuesto a mis padres) en definitiva era todo lo que un niño normal con poderes mágicos , con una imaginación e inteligencia desbordantes ,y un padrino vampiro de 3000 pede llegar a ser, pero sabéis que? Era feliz más feliz de lo que recuerdo haber sido nunca después de aquel fatídico día_**

-XIIAAOOOLLAANNNGGG donde estará este maldito crío del demonio

-Calma Shiefa, solo es un niño, además creo que esta mucho mejor ahora.

-¿QUEEEE? CLARO COMO NO HA USADO TU VESTIDO FAVORITO PARA USARLO COMO MUÑECO Y PRACTICAR CON LA ESPADA.

-Vamos reconoce que te encanta perseguirlo por toda la mansión. Además U se ve tan mono con esa carita de cachorro huérfano que pone cada vez que la regañas.

-Mira Fuite Li el día que admita que me gusta perseguir a mi lindohermanito me comeré ese sombrero tan horrible que traes puesto

-¡¡COMO QUE HORRIBLE REPITE ESO SI TE ATREVES¡¡¡

-Claro s-o-m-b-r-e-r-o h-o-r-r-i-b-l-e

**Mientras esta escena tenía lugar en una hermosa mansión en Hong Kong (China ), en otro lugar bastante cercano estaba ocurriendo algo no tan entretenido**

-¡¡Esto es intolerable, no voy a permitir que se ponga en peligro a la élite del concilio solo porque tú seas capaz de cualquier cosa¡¡, además sabes que a ese tipo de hechizos de convocación solo acuden demonios,balores y criaturas tan malignas que soy incapaz de imaginar lo que podría llegar a ocurrir.

-Pero señor yo quer.-nada de pero, he tomado una decisión ahora fuera.

-Como digáis _señor_

-Hien ¿ crees que eso ha sido prudente? recuerda que Lung Yang fue tu mayor rival a la hora de escoger al Jefe del concilio y que cuenta con el apoyo de casi la mitad del Consejo Regente

-Irean ya se todo eso pero no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya, es un hombre carente de escrúpulos y tengo la sensación de que tiene un motivo oculto, hay algo en Japón que le interesa , y conociéndole no será nada bueno para el resto del mundo.

-por favor ten cuidado, tengo un mal presentimiento, temo que os pase algo a ti o a nuestro hijo.

-tranquilízate, a Xiaolang no le ocurrirá nada Marius le protege y ya sabes que lo quiere como si fuera su hijo, y en cuanto a mi se cuidarme solo.

-si pero no olvides que los vampiros son vulnerables de DIA y que tu por muy poderoso que seas no eres invencible y ya has tentado en demasiadas ocasiones al destino.

-Siempre tan lógica, por eso te quiero.u

--U –Haré como que no he oído eso.

__

**_En ese momento Lung Yang trazaba el plan a seguir para acabar con mi padre, ese DIA el niño que yo era moriría con él para empezar a tomar conciencia de lo que seria mi futuro como heredero de una dinastía y próximo Jefe del Concilio._**

**Mientras tanto ya en otra imponente mansión de la isla asiática Luna Yang esta reunido con unos oscuros personajes dignos de cualquier cuento de fantasmas.Lung Yang es un hombre de estatura mediana y complexión de aspecto un tanto enfermizo debido a su postura siempre encorvada y la expresión de continuo hastió que presentan sus facciones, pero pese a todo esto no debemos dejarnos engañar por su aspecto huraño, en realidad es un poderoso hechicero que se ha ganado el respeto y temor de todos sus compatriotas aunque no precisamente por sus buenas acciones.Es muy conocida la costumbre que tienen en la familia Yang deshacerse de sus enemigos de forma rápida y sin ensuciarse las manos, aunque claro esto no se comenta cuando alguien de los Yang esta cerca, siempre se corre el riesgo de sufrir un inesperado accidente.**

**-**Estoes el colmoquien demonios se cree que es para darme ordenes?.Se arrepentirá ahora que esta todo planeado no permitiré que se eche a perder _perdida de vida inocentes _ Já será él quien pierda la vida , Hien Li no volverás a ver un nuevo amanecer

vosotros realizareis un ataque masivo esta noche a la mansión Li, mientras todo el Concilio corre a auxiliar a su líder yo realizare la invocación del Lord Balor, si se le ofrece un sacrificio adecuado nos dirá la localización de los fragmentos y que mejor sacrificio que los descendientes de aquel que le desterraron.Por fin después de casi 5000 años de búsqueda estamos más cerca de conseguir nuestro objetivo que nunca antes.

No me falléis y seréis recompensados más allá de vuestras expectativas, fallad sufriréis los más horribles tormentos__

**Mansión Li:pocas horas antes del ataque**

**En el jardín trasero, subido a uno de los árboles más altos se encuentra un pequeño niño de mirada ambarina y sonrisa traviesa acompañado por un bello animal semejante a un cachorro de lobo con pelaje blanco como la nieve y de ojos dorados.Este singular animal es un kit Dragon, uno de los guardianes de nuestro encantador protagonista, el otro es un pequeño dragón dorado que en estos instantes se encuentra en el tejado de la mansión esperando ordenes...**

_-Objetivo a la vista.Caderanth espera a que se sitúe en el punto justo y salta._

En ese momento se veía llegar con no muy buena cara a un hombre de mediana edad ataviado con túnica y una especie de boina con la insignia de la familia Li, se trataba del profesor de idiomas del joven Shaoran.

-JOVEN LI DEBEMOS TEMINAR LA CLASE BAJE DE AHÍ¡¡

-No te oigo acércate un poca más

-Le decía que-AHORA-**En ese preciso momento se vio descender a toda velocidad al pequeño del árbol al mismo tiempo que el dragón saltaba sobre una especie de plataforma, como consecuencia el pobre maestro fue a caer directamente al estanque de los peces globo que, para su desgracia, segregaban una sustancia que produce urticaria.**

-JAJAJAJAJA, ESO SI QUE HA TENIDO GRACIA¡¡¡

JAJAJAJAJAJ-Xiaolang

-Upss

-Si padre-pregunto el pequeño niño poniendo cara de niño que se le ha muerto Lassy.

-Acompáñame debemos hablar,y que alguien le traiga al señor Poirot un ungüento-ordeno el Jefe del clan Li mostrando un pequeña sonrisa.

Ya en la enorme biblioteca de la mansión padre e hijo charlaban tranquilamente...

-Xiaolang,¿sabes por lo que quiero hablar con tigo?

-prometo que no volveré a hacerlo de verdad

-no es por eso,U,aunque si deberías dejarlo

-buffff, menos mal, bueno de que querías hablar.

-del futuro

-¿de que verbo -

-NO TE PASES

-sorry

-bien hijo, de lo que quiero hablarte es de si has pensado ya en porque quieres ser mago, y lo más importante, quiero que comprendas que cuanto más poder se posee más responsable se debe ser

- no te entiendo papa

-tranquilo, es lógico apenas eres un niño.Lo que trato de decirte es precisamente que, tu hijo mío tienes un gran potencial pero debes saber encaminarlo. Rezo para que te conviertas en el líder que yo no he podido ser-explicaba Hien a su pequeño hijo convencido de que seria uno de los mejores jefes que jamás haya tenido el concilio.

-papa, eso seria imposible tu eres el mejor.

-Es nuestro deber como magos proteger a aquellas personas que no han sido bendecidos por el don de la magia, debes luchar siempre por tus creencias e ideales y no rendirte nunca, y recuerda que pase lo que pase siempre te querré.

**En ese momento varias decanas de hombres con atavíos ninjas atacaron simultáneamente todos los flancos de la casa, pese a las alarmas y las protecciones mágicas fue imposible detenerlos, estaban muy bien organizados mientras que los guardias de la casa estaban dispersados y distraídos , jamás habrían pensado en un ataque a semejante escala.**

**Murieron bastantes hombres pero por suerte Irean y sus cuatro hijas consiguieron refugiarse en una sala especialmente creada para situaciones como esta donde había instalado un sistema de alarma para avisar al resto de miembros del concilio, pero había algo que preocupaba a la Jefa del clan Li.**

Las puertas de la biblioteca donde estaban padre e hijo habían sido selladas mágicamente y para empeorar las cosas estaban siendo literalmente asediados , hasta el momento Hien Li había mantenido a raya a los intrusos pero le era cada vez más complicado seguir luchando , recitaba todos los hechizos que recordaba mientras paraba con su espada los ataques de dos asaltantes.

Shaoran no daba crédito a sus ojos ¡ estaban atacando la casa unos hombres desconocidos que intentaban matar a su padre a toda costa¡.Él había escapado por los pelos de una explosión cerca de la ventana y ahora se encontraba esquivando las estocadas de un individuo bastante grande desde su punto de vista, e un momento de despiste por parte de su atacante recitó un conjuro de transformar en piedra al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un fuerte golpe con uno de los libros desparramados por el suelo.

-El saber no ocupará lugar , pero eso ha tenido que doler. Tiene gracia la cosa.-Los guardianes del pequeño también habían estado en apuros pero al comprobar que su amo estaba en perfecto estado trabajaron en equipo. mientras uno hacia de cebo el otro atacaba, por lo que el mago no conseguía acabar ningún hechizo, cuando ambos se hubieron acercado lo suficiente Caderanth lanzó una ardiente llamarada y Quiridanshelo (el Kit dragón) utilizó sus poderes innatos enviando la mente del mago al plano espectral.Gracias a la intervención de los guardianes de su hijo Hien pudo acabar rápidamente con los dos ninjas que le atacaban, con una finta desarmó a uno de ellos y mientras le propinaba una patada que lo dejó inconsciente hería a su compañero mortalmente en el abdomen.Una vez se hubo desecho de ellos busco por la destrozada habitación a su hijo y comprobó con alivio que se encontraba a salvo felicitando a sus guardianes.

Pero algo ocurrió en ese momento,degraciadamente Lung Yang consiguió realizar el hechizo de convocación y una sensación abrumadora se sintió por toda la residencia, se sentía maldad, odio ,calor sofocante ,y un estremecimiento del suelo precedió a la aparición repentina de una montaña de tierra fuego y lava justo en el lugar donde se encontraban Hien y su hijo.

había vuelto de su destierro y buscaba venganza el Lord Valor no podía estar más eufórico después de quinientos años regresaba con más poder que nunca,¡al fin podría vengarse del maldito Clow Reed matando a sus patéticos descendientes!

-Tú eres Hien Li descendiente de ese desgraciado de Clow Reed?-preguntó el enorme balor con su voz tan grave que te estremecías de miedo con solo oirle.La criatura poseía dos coreaceas alas en su espalda, mediría al menos tres metros y medio y tenia el cuerpo similar al de un doberman con músculos poderosos.Su piel era de un color rojo sangre y en su garra derecha llevaba una espada de doble filo tan alta como la enorme criatura, mientras que en la izquierda llevaba un látigo que parecía de fuego.

Su sola presencia aterrorizaba y su olor nublaba los sentidos de modo que lo único que se sentían eran ganas de salir corriendo o de esconderte en algún lugar y ponerte a llorar como un niño.

Pero el Jefe del Concilio no se asustaba fácilmente, además ya había visto criaturas como aquella en otras ocasiones aunque bien, es cierto que no tan grandes ni malignas como la que tenía delante pero eso carecía de importancia, conocía su punto débil y no dejaría que esa criatura dañara a su familia.

-Ese es mi nombre, y se a que has venido y ,permíteme decirte que no dejaré que cumplas tu propósito.¡TE DEVOLVERÉ AL INFIERNO DEL QUE HAS SALIDO MALDITO!-Hien corrió al encuentro de su enemigo mientras se cubría con un globo de invulnerabilidad para repeler los posibles hechizos lanzados por el balor e hizo que su piel se volviera tan dura como la roca para resistir en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.Cuando estuvo en frente de su enemigo dio una voltereta y la tocar el suelo se impulsó con su pierna derecha para evitar así un sablazo y posteriormente un latigazo.El hombre corrió rodeando la enorme figura del balor mientras este tomaba impulso para atacar de nuevo,Hien se coloco detrás de la criatura y con dos rápidas y certeras estocadas cercenó los tendones de parte anterior de la rodilla, esto provocó en la criatura un estremecedor alarido que ponía los pelos de punta y su estrepitosa caída.

Y a en el suelo el furioso balor intentó hacer caso miso del dolor pero en la caída se enredó el látigo con una de las numerosas protuberancias de sus alas por lo que perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer sobre su brazo izquierdo rompiéndose un ala e imposibilitando el movimiento de dicho brazo.Casi derrotado y con apenas fuerza el balor dirigió un hechizo al pequeño niño que observaba atento a una distancia prudente, ese fue su mayor error, Hien murmuró un contrahechizo y Shaoran fue cubierto de inmediato por una especie de manto que reflejó el hechizo hacia su dueño.

-¡MALDITOS SEAIS, AUN NO HE SIDO DERROTADO!-Eso tiene solución._Dioses de la tierra y el mar, espíritus de la madre naturaleza concededme el poder para derrotar a esta vil criatura._-en ese momento encima del balor se formó algo parecido a un tornado de color dorado tan brillante que hacia daño a los ojos, y, súbitamente el balor desapareció sin dejar rastro aparente.

Shaoran se acercó atónito seguido de cerca por ambos guardianes a su exhausto padre, era simplemente increíble, no existía nadie tan grande como él, pero ¿porqué? Seguía notando la presencia de la criatura. Había sido derrotada ¿no?.

-¿Padre, te encuentras bien?-El poderoso hechicero se acercó a su hijo y lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-no sabes el miedo que ha pasado, cuando te atacó pensé que iba a perderte para siempre.-Algo húmedo rozó entonces la mejilla del niño,¿qué era eso?¿lágrimas?¡¡¡¡su padre estaba llorando!!!

Shaoran le devolvía el abrazo a su amado padre pero cuando abrió los ojos se quedó paralizado.

¡¡Era el balor!!, ¡¡había conseguido realizar un escudo a tiempo y se había vuelto invisible el tiempo suficiente para que su enemigo bajara la guardia!!!.

**_En aquel momento cuando vi. como el látigo de aquella maldita atravesar el pecho de mi padre sentí como si mi corazón se fuera con él, era un dolor tan grande que ni siquiera me mohíno se durante cuanto tiempo estuve sosteniendo el cuerpo de mi padre entre mis brazos, esos instantes fueron eternos, el tiempo para mi no existía ni nada más salvo el cuerpo inerte de mi padre y aquella despiadada criatura carente de compasión o piedad delante mio.En ese instante me embargó una furia indescriptible, solo quería destruir, matar a aquella bestia inmunda, sentí como si algo se hubiera apoderado de mi y lancé un hechizo que encerraba toda mi rabia y mi dolor, gran parte de mi poder iba en aquel hechizo.Creo que mis guardianes sentían lo mismo que yo porque sentí como su fuerza entraba en mi atacábamos juntos.Se produjo una enorme explosión que estremeció y destruyó el lugar._**

**_Solo quedaba yo, balor había sido destruido y mis queridos guardianes quedaron sellados dentro de mi.Miraba a todos lados despacio, sin expresión en los ojos, estaba vacio.Hasta que mi mirada se poso en un cuerpo tendido a mi derecha.Me agaché lentamente, como si estuviera en un sueño._**

**_-¿Papa? papa despierta tenemos que ir con mama y mis hermanas, tenemos que...Vamos papa no puedes dejarme ahora, no puedes...-Dije yo llorando y con voz entrecortada._**

**_No recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió después, me desperté varias semanas después en mi cuarto, no tenia ganas de nada, echaba de menos a mi padre y ya nada podría devolvérmelo, me convertí en una sombra, no hablaba, apenas comía y pasaba todo el tiempo en mi cuarto tumbado e la cama sin hacer otra cosa que mirar el techo, por las noches los ojos rojos inyectados en sangre del balor me perseguían en pesadillas y me despertaba sudando y gritando._**

**_Seguí así hasta que una noche vino Marius mi padrino, vampiro, al que yo conocía desde pequeño y al que no le tenia el menor temor pese a que sabia a ciencia cierta que era poderoso más allá de mi comprensión, no olvidaré nunca la conversación de aquella noche y le estaré por siempre agradecido pues aunque no recuperé entonces la alegría ni la esperanza sí me dio motivos para seguir adelante._**

-Shaoran, mírame.-el pequeño se giro con desgana y miro con ojos vacíos al vampiro

-¿Qué quieres?-solo hablar-

-pues yo no, márchate.

-crees que le gustaría verte así?,murió por salvar lo que amaba, ¿y como se lo devuelves?¿muriendo de inanición, de tristeza y además, no recuerdas lo que te decía siempre?

-¿no más bromas?-contestó el pequeño con sarcasmo y desgana.

-no, que siguieras adelante pase lo que pase, que te convirtieras en el gran mago que todos esperamos, honra su memoria siguiendo su camino.

-¿muriéndome?-volvió a contestar de nuevo sarcásticamente.

-no mi niño, luchando en cuerpo y alma por aquello que crees justo y por defender a los más débiles.-le reprochó con paciencia y cariño el vampiro.

-Supongo que no sería justo que él me salvara y yo le diera la espalda a todo lo que él creía.

-eso es ahora sientes vació y dolor pero, donde quiera que esta él cuidará de ti siempre, y yo también.

El pequeño niño mostró una pequeña y triste sonrisa a su padrino dándole a entender que lo intentaría, y como ya sabemos entrenaría duro y se esforzaría al máximo para recuperar las Clow Cards que fueron robadas durante el ataque en que perdió a su alegría, gran parte de sus poderes, a sus guardianes y, lo más importante de todo, a su querido padre.

N.A: Bien aquí estoy, deciros que, este capitulo cuenta la profecía y la vida de Shaoran antes de la captura de las cartas.Qiuzá este un poco confuso(kiero decir muxas cosas y no se como) pero yo me seguiré esforzando (creo q lo reescribí como tres veces).Weno y ahora los avances, en el próximo capitulo (espero escribirlo antes de empezar las clases) contaré lo que sucedió después de regresar de Japón.

P.D:Le haré sufrir muxo, pobrecito mío, igual me odiáis por lo que voy a hacerle pero es algo que lleve rondándome la cabeza muxo tiempo (soy malvada lo se), bien y en el tercero empezaré con Sakura, Tomoyo y demás,(sí, también sale Erial, como dejarle de lado).

A y se me olvidaba no estoy segura si incluiré la segunda película pero ya veremos,

Otra cosa Shaoran es el prota (creo q se notó)pero por si acaso lo aclaro.

Si tenéis alguna duda, pregunta, kereis amenazarme de muerte...(lo demás keda en vuestras manos) podéis hacerlo escribiendo a o más fácil aun dejáis un review y yo os contesto en el próximo capítulo.(creo q el nombre de los Haderat es un poco malo pero no se me ocurría nada mejor TTTT)


End file.
